


The 100 Days

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gets more serious as we progress, It's basically a thriller, Light-hearted in the beginning, President AU, President!Clarke, Secret Service!Lexa, Slow Burn, That's hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke is the newly elected 46th President of the United States after her predecessor was impeached. Clarke rises to the occasion as President and gets more done in the first 100 days than any other president, but with her liberal politics, she's painted a huge target on her back from conservatives, step in ex special forces badass Lieutenant-Colonel Lexa Woods, newly appointed Division Commander of the Presidential Secret Service. Can Lexa keep her President safe and can Lexa and Clarke get to the bottom of the mysterious messages that's delivered to the Oval Office and why are they connected to her dead father?Basically this is the President AU with Clarke as the President no one asked for but got anyways. It got angst, all the Gay™, conspiracies and Clexa being their fluffy selves.





	The 100 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I got this idea, which I have had immensely help with from some lovely people on Clexa-Haven so thank you all for helping expanding my original idea to what we got out of it in the end. Bear, Bailey, Quantum Reality, this fic wouldn't have been the same without you. Thank you.  
> I've always wondered how the dynamic between POTUS!Clarke and Secret Service!Lexa would be like and I watched some movies that inspired me so here it is, the AU no one asked for but got anyways.

_Prologue_

_Clarke had always been able to count on one hand the people in her life she truly loved, those closest to her heart for whom she would do anything to protect and make them happy. Two of those people were no longer in her life. Her father, Jake Griffin, a brilliant man who worked for the CIA as a scientist and as an analyst. Despite his odd hours at work, Jake always came home to Clarke, chipper and happy. His love for Clarke shone through at every chance it got its chance._

_Clarke adored her parents and they adored her and Clarke such fond memories of her father. Smiling, laughing and the biggest dork Clarke had ever known, she and Jake often waited for her mother, Abby, to come home from her shift in the hospital to prank Abby. It often ended with Clarke switching sides and they all cuddled up on the floor in a fit of laughter._

_Clarke smiled when she thought of those times because even though she loved her family to the stars there was another person she loved, with all her heart. A girl who came to change her life forever, Alexandria ‘Lexa’ Woods. Beautiful, charismatic, fierce, loving and a girl Clarke had never thought possible. She was both mysterious and an open book at the same time and Clarke couldn’t help but feeling drawn to the brunette and for a while in college, Clarke had it all. A loving family and the greatest woman as a girlfriend, then as it all seemed perfect, the image shattered._

_Her father went missing, without a trace. It was as if he had dropped off the face of the Earth and her mother seemed unfazed while she busied herself with work and then Lexa had to leave. She wanted to pursue a career in the armed forces. Clarke felt alone during her last year of college and in that moment, she met her now two best friends and those two help Clarke persist, through medical school and eventually her stint in United States Army Rangers to pay her student loans._

_Through it all, they were there even when she ran for public office and worked her way through Congress until the Presidential election. Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake are the two others whom Clarke had truly loved in her life, and they would forevermore serve as her best friend and one of them is now Clarke’s political chief of staff._

Present day:

“Good morning madam President-Elect,” Octavia’s chipper voice sounded as she entered the room and yanked the curtains to the side. “Ready for your big day?” She asked.

Clarke yawned and stretched in bed, she had barely gotten any sleep because of her nerves which had raced through her body like a rampant bull.

“Good morning Octavia,” Clarke sleepily croaked out. “You’re up bright and early.” Clarke looked at the time and it was 6.00 AM.

“Well of course I am!” Octavia exclaimed. “It’s the big day Clarke-“ Octavia stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels. “I’m sorry, I meant madam President-Elect.”

Clarke laughed as she sat up in bed and looked at Octavia incredulously. “O, it’s fine. I know we have to be formal around others, but you can still call me Clarke whenever we’re alone, okay?” Clarke tilted her head to the side and softly smiled at her best friend. Octavia walked and sat in the bed next to Clarke and took her hand in hers.

“I can’t believe we actually did it, Clarke.” Octavia took in a shaky breath. “You’re going to be the first female President and not only that, you’re going to be the first bisexual President. You’re really breaking in some new ground here.” Octavia trailed off and turned her face away from Clarke, unceremoniously wiping away a tear.

Clarke gently squeezed her hand and laid her head on Octavia’s shoulder and the two enjoyed a moment of silence while Octavia regained her composure.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without you, O.” Clarke squeezed her hand one last time before she let go.

The conversation turned to more about the order of what needed to be done for the day and the preparations of what the day held in store.

Clarke had a tight schedule today, she needed to be dressed and ready to go by 8 AM to leave for the morning worship service before the joint congressional committee with Clarke meeting up with the interim President for coffee for which they would ride to the Capitol Hill, as Clarke opened the closet and looked at the array of formal wear Octavia had prepared for inauguration day and Clarke pulled out of a few of the suits Clarke insisted Octavia packed and laid them on the bed.

“Hey O?” Clarke asked as she ruffled through the closet. “Mhm?”

“Could Lexa make it to the inauguration?” Clarke asked, try as she might, not to get her hopes up in case Lexa couldn’t.

While they were not in a relationship anymore, Clarke still loved her and they were still friends and sorely hoped Lexa could make it.

“Unfortunately not, Clarke,” Octavia sighed and placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “She’s on assignment somewhere in Afghanistan and couldn’t make it, but she sends her best and congratulations.”

Clarke bowed her head. She had hoped so much Lexa could be there but deep down she knew that the tireless routine of the Army would probably hinder her, nevertheless Clarke knew that Lexa would be watching from wherever she was in the world and cheer her on.

“You still hooked on wearing a damned suit?” Octavia asked exasperated while rolling her eyes in mock frustration.

“Yup. If men can, I’ll be darned if I can’t.” Clarke retorted, a smirk sporting across her face.

“At least pick the navy blue one then, with the black striped tie.” Octavia sighed as she picked her own outfit from the drawer. Clarke just smirked at Octavia’s antics. Clarke’s stubbornness with wanting to appear equal in power of that of men had caused quite the stir and political storms at times when Clarke openly defied men left and right both in her home state and in Congress and now as President.

Clarke and Octavia got ready to depart from the hotel to do the day’s errands and Clarke wore the navy-blue suit with nude classical heels and a black coat to withstand the cold air of the December noon in December. Octavia was dressed in a classical grey pencil skirt with a grey blazer with black heels and a black coat as well.

                                                                                       **********

Clarke was bumbling with nerves now. She had met with the interim President and now she was driving from the White House to Capitol Hill and the huge crowd who had gathered to celebrate her, all stood with signs declaring their support to Clarke. Clarke wanted to wave at the massive crowd but remembered when Jaha nudged her shoulder that the windows of the car was tinted to no matter how much she wanted too, she couldn’t.

Clarke suckered in a deep breath as they rolled into the ground of the Capitol and the crowd which had gathered was even bigger than Clarke had dared to imagine. Pride and Bi flags were swaying alongside the Star-Spangled Banner and Clarke smiled to herself. It made Clarke feel warm inside, after the disastrous term of the last President, Clarke was hoping she could help in whichever way she could.

The car came to a stop and Clarke slowly exhaled as she waited for the door to open, regaining her composure as the door opened up and Clarke stepped out of the car, looking out to the crowd who roared as Clarke smiled brightly and waved. Cheers rang through the grounds as Clarke waved and walked towards the Capitol and even when she stepped foot inside, the loud cheers were audible inside as the doors closed and Clarke shook hands with people along the way as she was escorted up towards the balcony where the inauguration would take place.

Then they all came to a stop and Clarke could hear the announcer outside calling out names of the several people needed for the inauguration.

“Right this way Madam President-Elect.” A soldier in ceremonial uniform said as he saluted her.

Clarke nodded as she followed him and saw Thelonious give her nod as another soldier escorted him into a position in front of her, in the calling order. Clarke heard different names being introduced and Clarke watched the line thin in front of her and the soldier in front of her started and she started walking with him.

Thelonious’ name was called and a cheer rang through crowd and the electric excitement felt all the from the National Mall all the way into Clarke’s bones. She did her best to hide the smile that was forming on her face.

_“Let me introduce to the American people, Madam President-Elect, Clarke J. Griffin!”_ The announcer spoke and the thunderous roar of excitement was ear shattering, much like one of her predecessor had experienced, like he had paved the road that leaders need not be white men. They can be of color, women and sexuality does not matter, when it comes to leading a country.

Clarke waved as she walked outside the Capitol and waved to the crowd which had gathered. Clarke walked the steps like so many before her had and for Clarke it felt unbelievable. All that she had to endure in the past, was for this moment. To show the USA, the world that women can lead just as well as men can or even better. Clarke took her first step down the small stair case and shook hands with all kinds of people and Clarke found Octavia’s eyes who had a bright smile on her lips as she nodded in approval.

As Clarke walked the final steps down to the chair Clarke stopped for a moment to gaze at the gathered crowd and waved one last time. She sat down and thus the inauguration had begun. Clarke felt giddy with excitement as the Chairman of the inaugural committee began her speech. There after there was the prayer from some minister. Clarke tried her best to pay attention to all which was said but was nervous about messing up the invocation when she took the oath of office and went through the oath once more.

The minister finished his speech and the chairman took to the stand once more, announcing that the choir would play “Battle Hymn of the Republic.”

Now it finally settled on Clarke, she was going to be President and as she swallowed, Clarke could feel her nerves return. She was calm and collected, excited yes, but no longer felt she could forget her words, that her heart would jump to her throat, making her choke and as she turned in the chair to look at the choir sing, she spotted Raven in the crowd, just left of the choir, sending her smirk and thumbs up, making Clarke giggle.

She had her best friends here with her, her extended family and some of the people she trusted the most and soon, the time to take office would come.

                                                                                       **********

Thelonious, stood at the stand, taking his oath and the gathered crowd continued to grow in noise, expectantly awaiting Clarke’s turn. Thelonious, ever the calm man during formal events like these, spoke in his monotone, firm voice as he took his vows and as he finished an applaud rang through the crowd because now was the moment Clarke and everyone else had waited for. It was her time to take the oath of office.

The chairman took to the stand again, and spoke.

“It is my honor to present to you, Chief Justice of the United States, Titus F. Forester who will administer the presidential oath of office, please rise.”

Clarke rose from her chair and placed her hand the bible and looked at Titus in front of her, his face showed no emotion as nodded at her.

“Please raise your right hand and repeat after me,” Titus spoke and looked to his papers. _“I, Clarke Jane Griffin, do solemnly swear.”_

“I, Clarke Jane Griffin, do solemnly swear.” Clarke repeated trying to not grin too much.

_“That I will faithfully execute_ ,” Titus continued.

“That I will faithfully execute,” Clarke’s mouth involuntarily tilted upwards as she spoke

_“The office of President of the United States,”_ Titus looked at her as he spoke, unfazed.

“The office of President of the United States,” Clarke blinked, soaking it all in.

_“And will to the best of my ability,”_

“And will to the best of my ability,”

“To preserve, protect and defend, the Constitution of the United States.” Titus finished and looked to Clarke.

“To preserve, protect and defend, the Constitution of the United States.” Clarke finished, the grin on her lips growing wider.

_“So help you God?”_ Titus asked and closed his file and looked to Clarke.

“So help me God.” Clarke affirmed with a curt nod and Titus extended his hand towards Clarke who shook it.

“Congratulations Madam President.”

Clarke said her thanks and listened to the Hail to the Chief fanfare bellowing out of the Capitol Grounds and went to take her place on the stand, waiting for the fanfare to stop playing so she could for the first time, address the nation as the first female President ever, a title she gladly held.

One of her secretaries handed her the briefcase in where she had her speech. Octavia had insisted that it be written, but Clarke was stubborn and wanted to write it herself, because in Clarke’s mind, only her heart could convey what she wanted to say.

As cheers died down and she opened the brief case to her speech, the silence that now settled on the crowd was almost ironically deafening, anticipation was high and Clarke took in a deep breath.

“Fellow Americans, friends and allies.” Clarke started, her voice booming through the speakers, firm and assuring.

“Today is a day history will not forget soon, because this day, it’s not just about me, who we are or what we are. It’s about who we can be and what we can aspire to be. As many of you know, my campaign was, to put it mildly, rough. I did what no other candidate did, I promised the American people nothing and many questioned my motives, my ability to lead because of it. In truth, the reason why I did not have any campaign promises is because I wasn’t sure the sitting Congress would allow me to accomplish anything, but I did tell you what I wanted to do. Reforming the schools, college, healthcare, gun control, military engagements, tax reforms, all no small task to complete or go through with, but those all big subjects with variation of how our great nation works, no I wanted to go deeper and work on something else. Hope,”

Clarke took in a deep breath and the thunderous cheers of “Griffin, Griffin, Griffin” rang through the crowd.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled to the crowd.

“Hope is something this country sorely needs after the dark times past us, but lingering in the past does no one good, instead we should look forward, to hope and work for a better future. Hope is the greatest foundation of this nation and through time, it sometimes feels forgotten. Hope however is a way for us to motivate ourselves and each other to be the best possible version of ourselves and this nation. Which is why today is not about me or any singular person, it’s about all of you.” Clarke pointed to the crowd.

“And this day, is also about our nation and everyone in it, no matter how big or small, no matter the gender, sexuality and religion you identify with. Today is about every American citizen out there today, not just one group, but all. America has always been stronger united because divided we falter and I say no more. Last but definitely not least, I want to personally thank everyone who has supported me, my campaign and to every American who has defied this weather to be here today to make this day truly special.  May God bless you all and may God bless these United States, thank you!” Clarke finished her speech to thunderous cheering and applauding and from the stand, Clarke could feel something new, something unique was beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems a bit tame, I know, but I still had immense fun with writing this chapter and look forward to write the following. Let me know what you think in the comments below!  
> (Oh by the way, not proof read, I'll upload an edited version in the following days.)


End file.
